


Beyond All Reason

by UniversePepperland



Series: You Make My Heart Sing [8]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, thou shall have smut, you bet it's the waterfall scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: They've fallen in love with each other.Beyond all reason, they are complete.





	

They were so close, so damn close to ending the Archon, to find Meridian.Samantha hasn't slept in hours, she was still staring at every picture she took of the Remnant Base, every corner was cataloged with little notes in the corners.It brought a smile to her face, the sides of her mouth lifting a bit.It reminded her of the excavations back on Earth, she'd always be the one who'd literally get on her hands and knees to capture every nook and cranny, making sure nothing was left behind. She made little notes in the corners of every picture, arrows with questions marks that would always confuse her superiors back on Earth, but it worked for her.She knew WHY they were there.

Maybe there was a bit of familiarity to help with the anxiety and utter fear inside her body, the fear of failure and fear of facing their most powerful enemy yet.Samantha could shit talk and mock her enemies all she wanted but she knew what was at risk here.The entire cluster, the lives not only from the colonists but the Angara and hell, maybe other Aliens they hadn't found yet. She sighed, leaning back in her chair, looking at her recently acquired friend inside his little cage, "You don't have those worries, do you?" she asked, seeing the fat little rodent rub his ears before beady brown eyes looked at hers, "Nah, you just eat cereal and sleeps.Sometimes you do both huh?" she moved the chair closer, opening the lid that kept the cage closed to pick the small animal up.It was indeed chubby, it fit on her entire hand.All that time hidden surely made him gain a few pounds. She let the little creature touch noses with her, her own nose crinkling at the sweet gesture "I love you too, buddy."

"Pathfinder, you have new e-mail."

Samantha looked up at SAM's voice, swiveling the chair back to the terminal on her desk.The hamster still sitting snugly on her palm as she opened the e-mails, man she had to get rid of the old messages. She saw the sender was no one else but Jaal, her smile widening. He...he was something else.Out of this world literally. He was so open about his feelings for her, something she wasn't used to, her only two serious relationships ended quite badly leaving her unsure how to proceed with romances.She made a promise this wouldn't happen in Andromeda, she'd only focus on her career and new life...but then he came in.

> Amazing, wonderful Samantha
> 
> Come meet me on Aya,I have a surprise for you.
> 
> Your Dearest Jaal.

That was...unexpectedly short.Normally his e-mail would be at least one page long, filled with compliments and praise for her abilities or her appearance, or both. She played with her lips between her teeth, "Well, it's a surprise.Can't be bad." she looked down at her hamster, "Right?" the small animal looked at her, blinking both round eyes before leaping out of her hand into his cage.

Right.

* * *

They landed on Aya by the next morning, she managed to sleep for a little while before walking out of the Tempest.Jaal was nowhere in sight, of course, Liam mentioned he woke up very early and left as soon as they landed.Her friend seemed very smug by telling her that, trying to cover his smirk with a coffee mug.

She walked towards the Resistance HQ, seeing Jaal at the same spot he usually stayed, looking at the horizon.He was relaxed, so it was a good thing, "Hey." she whispered, his head turned and a full blown smile appeared on his face. 

"My darling, you are here." he smiled, pulling her close by holding both of her hands in his,"And right on time."

"Right on time, huh?" she asked, letting him nuzzle her cheek with his cold, flat nose.He also rumbled in the back of his throat pleasantly, a sound she later found out it meant he was happy or comfortable "So, what is this big surprise of yours?" she asked, letting out a sound when he tugged her away. 

There was a small road that led to the outskirts of Aya, but he covered her eyes before she could see more, "Hey!" she protested, placing her palms over his, "Not fair!"

"It is a surprise, darling one." he seemed very amused at that, "Do not worry, I will guide you." his deep voice danced against her ear, her mouth curling in a little smile before her lower lip slip between her teeth, the blunt little bones chewing the plump flesh anxiously. She let him guide her, carefully stopping every now and then to help her down something, she kept her eyes shut and laughed when he held her by the waist before setting her down on solid ground.

The ground crunched beneath her, making her eyebrows curl in confusion, his hands soon came back in front of her eyes.The smell also turned... salty and herbal like, almost pepperminty.

"Wherever we are,' she began as she walked forward, his bulk right behind her, "It smells like heaven."

She heard him hum behind her, "Heaven?" he chuckled softly, his feet stopping and so did hers, "Maybe it is.Take a look." the pressure in front of her eyes soon disappeared along with the warmth of his palms. Samantha blinked her eyes open, squinting a bit at the sudden rays of sunlight suddenly entering her corneas. When the view was clear, her eyes widened.

It was gorgeous, like most of Aya.Covered in lush,colorful flora with a waterfall to bust, this place seemed to be almost magical, "Wow." she began, carefully giving a few steps forward, soon turning around to face him, "How is this place not packed with people right now?" her eyes focused back to a bird like creature nested on a tree branch, it's bright colors making it almost invisible if it wasn't for the rays of sunlight.

"Hm, I have my ways." she hadn't seen his smug little smile as he said that.When his hand came to touch hers, she quickly wrapped her own fingers around his, smiling gently, "Trust me, we won't be disturbed."

She just smiled more, continuing to look at him as he looked around, certainly pleased with what he accomplished, "Hey," he deserved a reward for that. Her lips touched his, her hand went up to his cheek.It was soft, but it showed how thankful she was of this, "Thanks, what a nice gift." Samantha pulled back to look towards the scenery again, once again not seeing his proud expression. He did good.

She stopped by the shore, watching the water gently touch the almost white sand before two strong arms snaked around her waist. Her eyes closed as she leaned back, the soft breeze touching her skin like a caress, making her tense muscles relax for a little while, "Real sun, real air." she took a deep breath "This is all we've been looking for."

"This is my favorite place in the universe." his deep voice turned soft, his eyes looking around reverently, "Where's yours?"

Oh.

She blinked her eyes open.Did she have one?Or was here, with him, her favorite place in the entire universe?Shit, she was never a romantic sort, at least not this corny type of romantic, but he brought that out of her body easily,”Haven't found it.It's out there, somewhere." Perhaps she could tell him later.

"Hm, .I get that," he said, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her head, carefully avoiding her ponytail.She smiled at the soft lips touching her head, all the while holding her close.

"But you are right" she began, leaning back with her eyes slid shut, "This place is special." Samantha enjoyed these little quiet moments, letting his bulk envelop her easily, almost swaying her side to side.She felt adored, cherished, loved to a point she could scream to the highest hill on Kadara how much she loved this man.

She loved him. More than she loved anyone.

"And now with you here." his voice brought her back from her little reverie, "It's perfect." he turned her around.Their eyes met. Her own bluish gray eyes felt ashamed of the galaxies that were his orbs. Where blue met lavender and lavender met speckles of brown, all of it surrounded by tiny silver dots she was sure were stars. Her cheeks flushed, her mouth curled in a shy smile before it opened in a gentle gasp.

He grabbed her small hand, _so small compared to his_ , with both of his, pressing her palm to his chest. She felt the unusual bumps beneath the armor, she felt his heart thudding.Fast, hurried, pretty much like hers, "Beyond all reason I've fallen in love with you." he said breathily, taking one last breath for courage. his expression open and vulnerable, much like that time on Havarl, inside his room. His grip turns tighter, "And I want," he stutters, "Do you want...to..." Jaal's ridges rose up and his eyes avoided her face for a second before returning.

Samantha was speechless.Her face was burning and her heart started to run a marathon inside her ribs.No one, ever, did that to her.This confession made the realization of her love for him turn deeper, she saw his hand open, outstretched, inviting.He was asking if she wanted to go up a notch in their relationship.

There were moments where she thought it'd happen, but he'd always stop and grin, pressing their foreheads together 'in time' he'd say, all the while his hands continued to press on her body, 'in time, my darling.'But nothing like this.

Her eyes were about to burst with tears, but she held them back. "Yeah." her voice quiet, smile sincere, _i love you so much_ "I-I'd like that." _I love you so much I had no idea I'd feel like this what have you done to me_

His expressions takes a turn.He is relaxed, his lids lower and seems almost reverently towards her.He is so happy, his eyes sparkle just like when they visited Aya after rescuing the Moshae."Come with me into the water." he said suddenly, making her eyes widen.

Wait, what?

He's not serious. He couldn't be. Samantha simply watched him and let out a quiet 'oh' at his rapid undressing.His backside, the one she ogled in the 'armor diplomacy' with Liam months before, was now before her eyes again.It flexed as he walked, along with those huge thighs of his, the muscle tensing and relaxing as he walked down to the water's edge. Samantha felt her cheeks burn again, "Really?" she seemed to be in shock, letting out a little laugh at his proposition.

It didn't help he turned his torso towards her, arm outstretched.His hips jutting out just a bit, shining along with part of his stomach because of the water. Is this a dream?Is she dreaming?Her eyes were unfocused, her mind and heart were both screaming 'yes, what are you waiting for?'.In all of her fantasies, none of them involved almost public sex with her alien boyfriend.

Samantha bit her lower lip, "Okay." she whispered, looking over her shoulder, just for safety, before pulling out her hoodie.She groaned while toeing out her shoes, along with her pants and underwear.She was taking a while but he remained still, Samantha saw his eyes flicking back and forth between her face and newly exposed body, specifically to her legs.

The water was warm when she entered, splashing a bit as she tried to get used to the feeling. "Hello," she said sheepishly, not knowing how to react to this in all honesty. Jaal held both of her hands in his, his eyes dancing all over her form, taking her in. He noticed the little black dots, the same she had on her face,only one in her right breast.Just one compared to the several across her face.

"You are more lovely than anyone I've ever know." she ducked her head embarrassedly, they were doing little circles in the water now "In body," another languid look over her form "And spirit." another embarrassed little laugh at his compliments. He looked deep into her eyes, face serious "Wherever you go, take me with you."

Her eyes stung with tears ready to slide out.This was just what she needed.Her heart screamed, say it, say it! "I love you too, Jaal." her voice was quiet, as if a weight was suddenly lifted off her shoulders, the words sounded sweet at her tongue, making her body heat up pleasantly.All the hurt and fear she felt in the years before dissipated into complete adoration for this man in front of her, this man who wasn't afraid to show how much he loved her, whose words could melt her frown away in seconds.

His eyes widened, a respective wide smile stretched over his lips.She let out a sound when his arms wrapped around her waist, lifting her up enough for her legs to leave the water.And he's spinning them. Samantha giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he spun them around, a deep vibrant laugh leaving his chest. The tears were now freely falling, but she didn't care, her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but she was truly happy. Ever since she got in Andromeda, every moment was stressful or sad, but not this. No,she was the happiest she's ever been.

"Ah,my love." his voice was sweet, "You are crying."

"They are happy tears." she said softly,making sure to reassure him of any doubts he had while wiping her eyes with her palms, smiling at him.Jaal smiled back, lowering her to the water, his eyes entrancing looking deep into her own, searching her.He loved her so much, it hurt. Her heart hurts every time it pumped blood, but it felt good, it felt so good to be loved like this, cherished like this.

Jaal's hands cupped her cheeks, his head dipping so their lips would touch.She sighed against the kiss, her arms wrapping around his shoulders, her breasts pressed against the strange chest bumps.Unusual,but not uncomfortable. His lips were gentle at first, before his hands lowered to her hips, pulling her flush against him, her pelvis touching something firm but not yet similar to what she was expecting.

"Darling one." he whispered against her lips, eyelids opened just a bit,"May I free your hair?" Jaal's hand was already hovering over the elastic band.Samantha nodded, feeling him pull out the band gently, being careful to not hurt her at all, the strands slowly slipping out of its confines. Jaal pulled back enough to see the black strands tumble down, resting to her mid-back, some of it spilling over her shoulders. The view made his mouth slam against hers, one of his hands between her shoulder blades trying to pull her even closer, while the other slid to the upper curve of her ass.

Samantha let out a quiet whimper,her hand sliding to his wrist, forcefully pushing his hand to her ass, "Don't need to be so gentle with me." she whispered against his lips, tugging the lower lip with her teeth.

Jaal's pupils blew open, his hand clenched the plump flesh as their kissing grew even more intense.Suddenly, he pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his hips for leverage as he carried them both to behind the waterfall.The water hit them, making her laugh and push the heavy wet hair back, seeing the darkness engulf their bodies.His eyes shone brightly, giving a bluish glow to his face the deeper they got.

She was mesmerized, her eyes couldn't leave his. She blinked when he stopped, suddenly lowering her to a bed of moss and fragrant flowers. She looked up at him with a smile, her hair spilled around like a dark blanket. He hovered above her, her legs opening wider so he could rest both massive thighs between them. Jaal looked at her reverently, one of his hands coming up, touching her cheek, following the curve of her jawbone with his fingertips before he pressed his lips on hers again. 

That brought a tiny mewl out of her, that was soon followed by others. Her body was burning, her hands were touching his back, caressing the head ridges before sliding down, carefully scratching her nails against the surface.Jaal sucked in a breath, pulling back, mouth open with heavy puffs of air leaving his lips.Then his hand cupped the back of her head, pulling her up to an intense yet short-lived kiss, his tongue met hers midway, her eyebrows scrunched as he drew yet another moan from her, his own moan mingling with hers.

Jaal pulled back, his lips deliciously flushed before his head tilted down towards her body.His eyes focused on her chest. He descends her body and she feels her face burning at the _sounds_ of his kisses. Sloppy and wet, one between her breasts, one near her ribcage, one in her belly button- that made her squirm a bit- and his deep voice resonating.He was having as much pleasure as she was, his nose nuzzling the short patch of black curls over her mound. Samantha closed her eyes, arms moving above her as Jaal's mouth went lower.

"Dearest, could you open for me?"

How can such a polite request sound so dirty?She rose her head a bit, seeing him kneeled between her legs,staring at her expectantly with yet another little smirk.They had inched closer as he lowered himself, pleasuring her body with his kisses. She sighed, blushing a bright red finally opening her legs more. She felt exposed as hell but was quick to comply. Jaal stared down at her core, seeing the outline thanks to the light outside their little hideout. He lied on his stomach between her legs, large hands cupping her thighs,rubbing from the inside to the outside.

Jaal's breathing touched her sensitive core, making Samantha whimper a bit, "Jaal,I." she squeaked, widening her eyes at the sudden lick against her folds. Her legs instantly wanting to clamp up if it wasn't for his hands holding them open. There was another one, she let out a breath, eyes focused on the cavern's ceiling "Oh...my god." she wasn't even religious.

Jaal chuckled against her skin, his tongue- raspier than humans and it was not an unpleasant feature-, gave yet another long lick from the bottom of her folds to her clit. He paid close attention to the little nub, giving it a few rapid licks before switching to her center.His tongue circled the opening, teasingly prodding it just to make her moan loudly, her fingers digging into the moss, "Fuck!" she exclaimed,her words contorting into a moan as he continued.

His nose touched her curls, his breathing along with the licking were starting to be too much, her eyes clenching. He wanted to see what made her tick apparently, because his tongue kept licking rapidly then slowly, then prodded and circled. There was a loud slurping noise coming from down below that made Samantha blush even more, "Jaal,I...oh god."

He hummed, the vibrations making her body curl pleasantly. One of her hands slid to the back of his head,the little nub above her folds turned to be one of his favorite things in this.When he asked Liam about tips on how to please Ryder, the human at first thought he wasn't being serious then he explained what he could while laughing embarrassedly saying he had no idea how to look Ryder in the eye after that. He explained females, or people with vaginas, had a little nub above their entrance, something he liked to call the 'pleasure button'.

"If you use it,she'll see stars." Angara females had something similar, but it was usually inside rather than outside.And it needed more than a few licks to make them moan.He enjoyed this much more, especially her sounds.

Samantha is writhing about, her legs trembling as he sucks the little nub letting go with a quiet little 'pop' sound before his mouth wanders back to her folds.He gently nips one of them, pulling it just enough to make Samantha moan, his tongue then delving deep inside of her. It went deeper than humans, she could hear the sound of her slick against his mouth. His lips smacked because of the clear liquid, his face sliding and wetting part of her thighs as he moved about.

"Jaal...I...I am going to." she snapped her eyes open when a finger suddenly slid in. Her mouth opened, a few short gasps echoing around the cave, "Oh my god.Ohmygod!"

"You are so incredibly wet." he said deeply, his voice throaty, "It slid in without any resistance." Jaal smiled when her response was unclear, just a conundrum of babbled words that got worse when his tongue returned on pleasing her. His mouth devoured her clit while his finger moved inside her cunt, his tongue was fast while his digit was slow, the experience was new and extremely exciting. Samantha whimpered, a moan mixed with a cry left her mouth.

"Jaal!Jaal,please!" she begged, her hips moving to meet his movements.It was so dirty and so good. He moved faster, the squelching sound mixed with their moans, his deep moans seemed louder than hers, "Fuck, fuck,I am going to-" her eyes rolled back, her hips moved vigorously against his face and finger. Samantha's scream echoed around them, reverberating against the stone walls to hit back against their ears, his smile widening.

She felt his tongue lapping up everything, pulling out his finger and kneeling in front of her spent body.Samantha breathed hard, a smile on her face before she saw him rub his index finger and thumb together, spreading the moisture on his fingers, before he decided to lick it clean, "Oh my god." she laughed, throwing an arm over her eyes, "You are not real."

"Would it disappoint you if I said I was?" he asked teasingly, his weight comfortable above her, "You taste exquisite, my love." Jaal purred, his face glistening with her juices, "Sweet, yet spicy." he nuzzled her neck, wetting the skin while his hips nestled between her legs, "And your sounds, so delicious.I enjoy your sounds, especially if I help you create them."

Samantha chuckled, her body vibrating with laughter, her arm lifting enough to peek at him, "Cheeky." she said, her eyes sliding down his body. Even if she was breathing hard, almost sure her whole body would turn off in a moment, she couldn't help but wonder.His body resembled a male human's pretty accurately, except there was no belly button and the bumps on his chest, but besides that they were very similar. Samantha moaned happily, arms stretching above her head "That was so good. I had no idea angara were so good at oral sex."

His fingers made a trail from the side of her ribs to her hips, following the dipping curve of a hipbone, "Just me." he said confidently, "But my species considers oral pleasing quite intimate. It means there is a high level of trust between both partners." her eyebrow went up with interest, his smile a mix of shy and pleased, his skin amazingly in a dark shade of purple around the cheekbones.

"Hm.Interesting." she whispered, sitting up quickly, making his eyes snap up at hers, "Lie down." there was the little smirk she often had whenever there was a crazy idea inside her brain, something like charging a fiend or stabbing an Architect's leg with her omni blade. But Jaal simply smiled, letting her push him down to the mossy ground, his chest expanding as he breathed in deeply,her scent still strong on his face.Her palm splayed over the crevices on his chest,her index and middle finger touched the hard structure, feeling Jaal take in a shaky breath, "You aren't the only one who researched."

Jaal let out a breathy little laugh, closing his eyes only to open them again, "Is that so?" he asked, feeling her hand sliding towards his stomach, the muscles beneath the soft yet leathery skin flexed at her touch. "A-And what...have you discovered?" he questioned, seeing her smug grin widen.

Samantha hummed, straddling his waist as her fingers danced at his sides. On his crotch was indeed a 'crotch pouch', it was a bulge that only had a little dark purple slit.It was hard and firm to the touch, and incredibly warm too. When she pressed it just enough to feel the outline of _something_ ,Jaal moaned deeply, his head thrown back, "Dearest!"

"I've discovered many things." she whispered, her finger gently touching the slit, carefully prodding it. It slid in slowly, the muscle clenched her finger but there was no moisture, simply a tight grip on her finger "Oh, interesting." Jaal's reply was a broken moan, she felt his length twitching under her touch. She also felt a sudden shock, making her hand snap away "Woah!Bioelectricity?"

"Yes." he panted, "It...it sometimes...happen." his chest heaved.

"Does that mean I am doing a good job?"

"Stars, yes." he breathed out, smiling at the ceiling before he rose his head to meet her eyes, "You...are not done yet,are you?" there was a small hint of anxiousness in his questioning. Samantha shook her head, palming the firm bulge again, feeling it buzz ever so faintly before she saw the tip of his length peeking out of the slit.

Samantha watched amazed as it slid out slowly. It was...indeed bigger than her ex-partners, but nothing too extreme.It was also thick, but not enough it'd make her mouth hurt which made a haughty little grin form on her face. It curved to his stomach, the tip was ridged just like his head, but it was in a deep lavender color with dark blue veins that got fainter by the tip, which was flared.

Her core clenched at the possibilities.

"Well." she began,sliding down his massive thighs to stare at his member up close.The curious side of her tingled at the strange shapes and bumps that formed his member, "You said oral meant trust,right?" she asked softly, her hand circling his member as much as she could. Jaal let out a moan,his legs flexing at the sudden touch, "When you cum," she began, lazily pumping his length and enjoying how undone he seemed to be getting, "Do you cum liquid,or it's just sparks?"

Jaal moaned, his voice breaking at the pumping, gasping loudly when she pinched the tip just a bit, "I..." his eyes blinked as he tried to focus his words so he could answer her, or try to, "When I-we, ah, reach our peak." he shuddered, whimpering at a sudden squeeze, "There is...moisture for...for procreation but our bodies...there is, t-the bioelectricity-oh stars!"

She smiled, he had no idea what was coming for him. Her hand twisted around his length, there was a tiny bit of moisture that coated his member, it helped her hand slide up and down easier, "Interesting." she said, humming to herself as she thumbed the tip, pressing against the little slit. Jaal moaned loudly, "Dearest!I cannot, I-" she pulled her hand back, the sudden abandon made Jaal groan, his hips unknowingly bucking towards her, in hopes to get some contact. It wasn't until he felt something wet touching his member. He instantly propped himself up on his elbows, widening his eyes at the scene.

 

Samantha smiled up at him, her pink tongue, softer and wetter than any angara's, giving a slow lick from the base to the tip. He shuddered, the scene itself was one of the most sensual things he had ever seen, the look in her face, her eyes locked on his as her mouth lowered to his member. Her lips circled the tip, giving little kisses before sucking it softly, Jaal's eyes wanted to close. The pleasure was too great, "Stars!" he exclaimed, his arms trembling as he tried to maintain the same pose,watching her work around his member, "Temptress, your mouth is so wonderful."

She smiled, pulling out with a 'pop' sound, "I am just getting started."her whisper was filled with promise. She went back to work, sliding him further in her mouth,the up and down motion was slow, but it was enough to bring yet another moan out of him. Oral had been one of her many talents according to her ex-partners, she could make them scream with only a flick of her tongue and it was wonderful to have that sort of power. Her tongue slid flattened against the side of his member,her movements making it almost curl against the firm length. Jaal shuddered, his nostrils flaring, he was trying very hard to maintain his gaze on her.

She giggled, the vibrations making the pleasure double itself, pretty much like he did with hers a few moments ago “Samantha.” She looked up at his pleading tone, his eyelids heavy, his mouth parted as he supported himself on his arms. Jaal’s eyes were no longer bright and blue, the blue was now hidden by a gigantic black orb, “Samantha...dearest...” his hand moved to her head, gently combing her hair, fingers just scraping her scalp at a sudden hard suck, a sob-like moan left his mouth, “I-I...if we...if we are going to continue w-we need, you need...” he huffed, his chest moving rapidly, “Samantha, you need to stop. As much as it pains me to say it...I wish to enjoy your body even more than before.”

Samantha’s eyes locked on his, her mouth still on his member. 

She grinned as much as she could, the glint in her eye dangerous. She adjusted her mouth, jaw opening a bit more before she slid him further until it touched the back of her throat.Jaal’s fist tightened its grip on her hair, his mouth letting out the most delicious moan he had let out this entire night: surprised and extremely pleased, a mix of a gasp and a groan. He fell back with a thud,his arms no longer able to hold his massive frame up, his voice broken, her translator couldn’t understand what he was saying but it seemed like a prayer.

Samantha giggled, slowly pulling him out, letting it bob above his stomach.It looked incredibly candy-like, the soft lavender color was now a much darker purple, the veins more prominent and...glowing?Oh, probably bioelectricity, “So.” She said, casually, looking at his shocked eyes staring at the ceiling, “How did I do?”

Jaal was silent for a couple minutes, before he licked his lips, “I’ve never-no one ever...” he shuddered, his eyes closing as he remembered what just happened, his cock twitching, “...fuck.”

The sudden lack of words and the swearing made her grin, her form crawling to his side, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “You are welcome.” She chuckled, his eyes moving to hers, “So,ready to move on?”

Jaal sat up so fast she barely saw it, his hands on her hips, “I want to make you mine, Samantha.” His voice was primal, there was a feral smirk on his face that made her smile, “Truly mine.Body...and soul.” His mouth was on hers minutes after he said that, both of them falling back to the moss bed. She felt the length pressing against her mound, it’s warm weight pressing down, making her insides heat up just right.

She smiled, “I’ve always been yours.” Her voice was purred, her hands on his shoulders as he stared at her.She felt the shudder and the happily deep rumbling on his chest vibrate up to her palms.

“Yes.” He whispered, “And I yours, my dearest.” 

His forehead touched hers, a soft buzzing running all over her body, making her muscles relax and her eyes flutter closed. She felt a bit of pressure down below, but it wasn't uncomfortable at all, she wondered if the constant electrical waves she was feeling were responsible for that. Samantha had been informed by Lexi that while there was bioelectricity in Jaal's body, it wouldn't hurt her, it might be a bit confusing at first but it might even be...pleasant. And it was.Like a warm wave going up and down her body,"Jaal..." she breathed, gasping when he fully entered, stopping to stare at her face, seeing if there was any sign of discomfort.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, panting, trying very hard not to move.

"No...I am..." her eyes were being stubborn, almost closing before she forced them open, "I am so fine." her head fell back, her neck exposed to him, "It feels...really good." her eyebrows scrunched as he moved his hips out, his little gasp made her smile, "Feels good for you too,big guy?"

"Yes." he exhaled, pressing his forehead on hers before his lips found hers, "It feels wonderful."

Jaal's hips moved slowly, both of them moaning at the movement, her hands clutching behind his head as her arms wrapped around his neck. His breathing was heavy, his body trembled as he thrusted, eyes locked on how her breasts bounced every time, "It is very arousing, watching them do that." he said quietly, making her smile before he gave a particularly deep thrust, Samantha's mouth opened in a loud moan, "And watching you do that, is even more." it took very little for Jaal to move faster, his hands digging on Samantha's buttocks, lifting her hips just enough to change the angle, his member touching the special spot Lexi told him about easily. She moaned again, calling his name repeatedly, eyes closed and legs locked around his waist, feet touching his behind as he moved.

"Jaal...oh my fucking..." she suddenly bit her fist, her moan came out as a sob, her other hand clenching at his bicep, "It feels so good, fuck..." a succession of little moans left her lips when his hips moved faster. Quick thrusts, enough to make her lose her breath, enough to break a moan, enough to make the smug grin on his face widen.He was moaning himself, of course.The lubrication and the sudden clench of her inner muscles were something he had never felt, it felt incredibly good.He watched as Samantha's eyes closed, her mouth opening in yet another moan, before her lower lip curled inside her mouth.

"My love." he began, his hands clenching her ass as his hips moved faster, "I-I am close..." the sudden snap of his hips and the slapping sound of skin against skin echoed around their little special place, Samantha's eyes blew wide as she clenched her teeth, a scream coming out muffled.There was too much, too much, she couldn't take much longer, "Are you close?" she heard him ask.

Yes, she was, she felt it building in the pit of her stomach.She felt it almost burn in the most delicious way,"Yes!" she shouted,her head thrown back, "Yes,yes,yes!I am so close!Please,please don't stop." her voice didn't sound like her own, begging and a pitch higher, but she didn't care. This was the best sex she's ever had in...ages. Her panting turned frantic, her nails dug into his back, dragging downwards in a way that in a normal human back it'd mark, but she had no idea if it'd be the same for Jaal. His voice broke, his moans louder, her translator once again not picking up what he was saying, "Jaal,Jaal..." he met her eyes, pools of black staring deep into her grayish blue orbs.

Suddenly, there was a shot of electricity that was launched right to her clit.

Samantha's body writhed, her arms flailing at the feeling.It was too much.She screamed. Her toes curled, her back arched like a bow, his head dipped to press an open mouthed kiss to her rib cage as she orgasmed, hips moving faster against her form.He groaned, deeply, latching a bite to her breast, something that in her hypersensitive state, made Samantha's core throb again around his length.

Jaal moaned, his tone vibrating against the flesh of her chest, and another shot of electricity made her scream.It was more intense than before,the female human sobbed out a moan, digging her hands in the moss under her body to have some sort of hold as the orgasm hit one more time. Jaal's hips stilled, his breathing was still heavy but his grip on her ass loosened, his mouth leaving her breast so he could press his cheek to her chest.The two stood like that, breathing heavily, eyes closed but smiling.Pleasantly satisfied.

Samantha was the first to break the silence, "You made me orgasm twice." she said, his head moving up, pupils back to their normal size.There was a smirk on his face, his chin rested between her breasts, "Don't look so smug."

He chuckled, pressing kisses to each breast, "Well, I did make you reach your peak twice, my love." he purred,sucking her collarbone enough to leave a hickey "That is something to be proud of." Jaal smiled, nuzzling her neck lazily. He did act like a cat sometimes. Both groaned at the lack of contact when he pulled out, a string of bluish-white liquid connecting both of them together before he broke it by lying by her side. She snuggled up to him instantly, letting his arms wrap around her body as if it was a cage, protecting her from everything.

She groaned, hiding her face on his neck ,"Can we stay here forever?" she asked much like a child, "Can the Archon just decide this was a bad idea and leave and then we could have more sex?"

Jaal's laugh was loud, alive and warm, "The idea is immensely pleasing." he purred, "But do not worry, we can come here as often as we like." he pecked her temple, his breathing making her hair move, "Or we can enjoy other places as well."

Samantha's eyebrow went up, intrigued.

"There is your quarters, the Tech Lab, the galley...the Nomad." he smirked, making her smile back.

"True. These are all very tempting options." she said, her eyes heavy with post-sex fatigue, "Hmmm, how long till we have to go back?"

"Three hours, Pathfinder."

Oh, SAM.She almost forgot he was...there. She blushed brightly, looking at Jaal's chest in embarrassment, "SAM, did you...uhhh..."

"I was busy doing AI things, as you suggested before we landed." that made another laugh leave Jaal's lips, his arms tight around Samantha's frame, her body partially on top of his. 

"Oh,good." she said with an embarrassed little laugh. Soon it was silent again, SAM was quiet and the two of them were busy enjoying each other presences, "Jaal." she began, while nuzzling his neck, breathing his scent with a smile.

"Yes,my darling?" he had his hand on her hair, combing it slowly, fingers gently touching her scalp.

"I really love you." she whispered, blushing, but smiling. Their eyes met, Jaal's lips stretched in an adoring smile, his free hand cupping her cheek.

"As do I." he pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love your intellect," he kissed her nose, smiling when she scrunched it, "I love your little quirks," he finally pressed a longing kiss in her lips, letting his lips linger before pulling back, "And your beauty. I love all of you."

She smiled, throwing her arms around him as the two lied in comfortable silence, enjoying the short time they had left before leaving Aya and facing reality again. But for now...

For now, it was good.

For now, they were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> *rips shirt* I LOVE THEM
> 
> honestly, garrus is my babe but jaal came by and WHOOP LET ME FUCK YOU BY A WATERFALL
> 
> its been a while since i wrote smut so please let me know if something is odd or idk.Also!I'd love if you guys sent me some ideas or prompts?If you want to of course.
> 
> Hope you like it! (this was 13 pages long hol y SHIT)
> 
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
